four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Locations In Southern Ásaterra
Strongholds and Citadels Bealach Keep Bealach Keep is one of the oldest citadels in the south. It is located in the Cladag Mountains and is the seat of the Warriors of the Black Sun. Although it is not the biggest city in the south, it is considered the safest; the keep has never been taken and is often considered impenetrable. The city is only accessible by a single mountain road, although there are rumours of secret tunnels running through the mountain which only the highest ranking leaders know of. The city itself is comprised of high granite walls and backs into the mountain range itself. It is said that there are great caverns underground in the darkness of the mountain where food is stored in case of a siege. The Keep, unusually for a military stronghold, is often renowned to be quite beautiful. The grey granite walls are covered with ivy, trees grow in the market places and town square, and climbing flowers bedecking the houses. It is also coupled by stunning views out over the mountains and surrounding country side, which look especially beautiful during the snowy winter months. The city of Bealch Keep is full of people from many different walks of life, but is also where many Black Sun members are trained. Although basic training takes place at other Black Sun strongholds, the Keep is the main base of operations. Dubhdris Dubhdris (Duh-drish)' '''is the ancient seat of Clan Dubhdris, headed by House Blackthorne. The Blackthorne lands stretch along the stormy west coast, and encompass several small towns and hamlets. The lands have been ruled by House Blackthorne for almost a thousand years, and are currently under the command of Lady Alecto Blackthorne, the last remaining blood member of the Blackthorne line. Clan Dubhdris makes up her retainers, household and council. The town of Dubhdris is set in the foothills of the Cladag Mountain and is built of sturdy grey granite, with stunning views of the Azulian Sea. It is set within heavy stone walls and fortifications to keep out both enemies and the winter wolves. It is set near several major roads, making it a popular stop for travellers on their way around the coast. The Tower itself is an ancient castle. It’s western side is plain and worn down over the years by the storms coming in off of the sea, but it’s eastern side is more decorative, carved with intricate detail. Like many southern buildings, its windows feature heavy oak shutters, treated with tar in the same way as boats,. When a storm rolls in, the shutters are locked up tight against the howling of the winter wind, keeping the occupants snug and safe inside. During particularly nasty winters, it is not uncommon for the entire town to take refuge in the main keep for warmth. The great fires are lit, and the whole town, including the nobility, will huddle in the main hall to share both their body warmth and cheer. Mulled wine will be passed around, songs will be sung and stories will be told whilst the winter rations are eaten. Even the livestock are invited inside, and they spend the winter quite comfortably in one of the lesser halls, kept away from the winter predators. Dubhdris is also famous for its temple to Lady Death. During the warmer days, when the shutters are rolled back, the setting sun shines through the western windows, which are set with intricately crafted stained glass, ordered from the west by the Blackthorne family hundreds of years ago. Towns and Villages Blackwater Blackwater, formerly known as Dubhburn, is a bustling port town on the south-easternmost point of Ásaterra, on the delta of the Díleann River. It is one of the larger coastal towns in the south-eastern Ásaterra , and it notorious across the south, often being referred to as ‘Bilgewater’. It is known for its many taverns, which stay open all hours, and is known by many as a place of disrepute. It is known as a home of sorts for pirates and smugglers, many of whom use the access to the river to ship stolen goods to Skovva. Blackwater is generally poorly regarded by outsiders, and they have a reputation for being sly and untrustworthy. The town’s name is often used in common southern insults, for example: ‘You’re a trustworthy a Blackwater man/woman’ or ‘I’d rather go to Blackwater than see you again!’. ''Lore contributed by Kat Mills. Breaker’s Point Breaker’s Point is names for the rocky outcrops which extend from around its location and into the Southern Ocean. The rock formation rises out of the water like a natural sea wall, and many ships have found themselves surprised by the swift currents around The Breakers, to their peril. The Point itself is located on the western side of Gealach Bay, and used to be known as Rubha an Bodha ''in the days before the annexation of the south. The local people hold dear the values of most southerner, although they have a reputation for being hardier and more stoic than most, although are also very charitable. The local tavern, The Leviathan, doubles as a town hall and a shelter from the dangerous storms which batter the point on winter nights, and from the howling winds which echo through the darkness. ''Lore contributed by Kat Mills. '' Sàlmarsh Bay Sàlmarsh Bay is a place surrounded by superstition. In 200BU, a battle was fought between two forces from the places now known as the Taghan Woods and the Chalk. The Woodland forces forced the opposition into retreat and left them stuck in marshes between the woods and the Southern Ocean. Once the Chalk troops were trapped, they were massacred, although it is notable the Woodland Folk did maintain their own substantial losses. Thus, the area became known as Deadman’s Marsh. Although the battle is long over, it is said that if you head out into the marsh on dark nights, you may see the spirits of men, drowning and trapped in the marshland once more. These days, the area is normally known as Sàlmarsh, and the town neighbouring it is Sàlmarsh Bay, although the old name still lingers. The people of Sàlmarsh Bay are known to be relatively easy-going, and the actual town is considered rather wealthy in relation those surrounding it. ''Lore contributed by Kat Mills. Cailcton or ‘The Chalk’ Located on the South-eastern coast, Cailcton is more often than not simply referred to as ‘the Chalk’, taking its name from the white cliffs which it is situated on. The area is not a very wealthy one, and is sometimes referred to as ‘Cheap Shore’. The people on the Chalk are renowned for their strong faith, especially in regards to Omar. It is custom for many sailors to throw a handful of fish from a catch back into the sea in defence and respect for the ocean deity. There are two main taverns in the town. The Corner Tavern is the oldest, and is more popular with the locals, whilst The Forty Crabs is less of a drinking establishment by this point and more of a boxing ring, frequented by visiting sailors and travellers. Lore contributed by Kat Mills.